Many printing devices utilize a printing cartridge that includes memory used to store information on the printing cartridge. For example, the memory may be implemented by a Floating Gate Avalanching Metal Oxide Semiconductor (FAMOS) memory array. The memory may be utilized to store information about the printing cartridge and/or printing operations such as, for example, temperature information, traceability information, page counting information, information about a type of fluid in the cartridge, calibration data, error information, and/or other data.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.